Teenager
by bitbyboth
Summary: Nero is staying at Devil May Cry for awhile and while he's there Lady wants him to do a strange mission that she seems very invested in. What it entails isn't what he expects, he has to go undercover in a place totally alien to him.
1. Chapter 1 Worst Mission EVER

Teenager CHAPTER 1

Alright this is chapter 1 of Teenager. This is a story developed from a one-shot in my Ebony and Ivory Queens story. This was something I couldn't manage in just one chapter so it's getting it's own space. :3

This story so far has no pairings and is going to be based mainly on the plot of Action/Adventure and Mystery. If you read this in my other fic-READ THIS CHAPTER TOO. I changed some things around and added another scene so make sure to read! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Nero sat on the couch, legs crossed as a pair of black headphones rested over ears. Deep, thrumming rock music pumped through them, his aloft foot gently tapping the beat. A leather bound book rested in his lap as he slowly read through the pages, devouring the contents and any knowledge they held.

Dante sat at his desk, observing his odd housemate, his mind wandering idly, which really was never a good thing. The kid had been staying at the office since he'd been nearly exiled from Fortuna, he'd left Kyrie back in the religious city, seeing as he had nowhere to go he'd decided to set down some roots, get a place of his own and come back for her. Dante had to admit having the kid around was certainly handy, he could take double the jobs which meant double the pay.

Nero sighed heavily and looked up, his eyes narrowed as he pulled one headphone from his ear. "_Why_ are you staring at me old man?" he demanded.

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes like you're thinking about something. I think if you try to think any harder you're going to sprain something." he jabbed.

"Well if you listen to that crap any louder you're going to deafen yourself."

Nero smirked. "Haven't you heard? If it's too loud, you're too old." he winked, luxuriating a bit at the surprised look on the other man's face for a split second.

"I am not old, I just don't think it's so smart to blow out your eardrums. Your loss, kid."

"I'm not going to blow out my eardrums." he muttered with a roll of his blue hues before turning them back towards the book resting on his lap. Dante looked over as the front doors of the shop opened revealing Lady as she walked right inside.

Nero waved his hand in greeting as he pulled his headphones off. The female devil hunter usually had a good reason when she showed up at the shop, and occasionally it was something fun.

"Hello boys." she smiled, adjusting Katalina Ann on her shoulder.

"Hey Lady, what brings you to my humble abode?" Dante asked, laying back in his chair.

She frowned and lightly sighed, as if being reminded of why she was here annoyed her. "I've been hunting a demon for the past week-"

"Oh-ho, so you need my help?" Dante guessed, rather arrogantly.

"No actually. I need Nero."

The young man frowned and quirked an eyebrow. "Just me? Why?"

"For some reason this demon has been targeting teenage boys."

"Succubus? Teenagers make easy prey for them." Dante commented.

"So it would appear, but while I'm not convinced I can't get any closer. I need Nero to go undercover and find the demon so I can take care of it."

The young slayer closed the book and set it aside so he could lean forward. "How deep undercover are we talking?"

"I want you to go to the school where the boys have been going."

Nero made a face. "I want to cut of the profit-a decent cut since I'm doing you a favor."

"Done."

The young man sighed. Damn, he was hoping Lady would say no to that. "…Fine. Where am I going?"

The woman smiled.

* * *

The next day Nero was standing outside of the city high school. His right arm was covered by a thick glove, hiding the demonic armor. Over that was a button down white shirt and on top of that was a black jacket with red along the edges, he wore a striped tie loosely around his neck and black pinstriped pants with shiny black shoes. He was here to find a demon…but he was basically fucked if he did. The school wouldn't let him have a letter opener-let alone his trusted gun or sword. He was as defenseless as the rest of the kids. Well…almost. He still had his arm, but that wasn't his weapon of choice, it was a definite part of his fighting style but it wasn't really one-hundred percent effective without something to back it up in a fight.

"Worst mission ever-EVER." he grumbled to himself adjusting his backpack full of real school supplies. He was here on the job-yes, but he couldn't afford to draw attention to himself. He had to fit in…which was probably the reason the girls had dyed his hair a neutral brown. They promised it was temporary and should wash out in two weeks. Hopefully he'd have the job done by then.

He looked up at the building. It looked more like a prison than a school with it's brick exterior, metal grates over the windows, three stories and the whole structure sprawled across the never ending blacktop. Only thing missing were the fences and guard towers.

There seemed to be strips of green between the front of the building and the parking lot but they were covered by people his age dressed almost identically to himself.

He carefully approached, sharp eyes taking in everything and perhaps trying to find an ally. He forgot how intimidating school was, and at least in Fortuna he had Kyrie-and occasionally Credo-to pal around with. Though their school was nothing like this.

Lady said there was a girl already here that might be able to help him, though she wasn't a demon hunter, she knew about devils and Lady had gotten in contact with her first. The girl said she hadn't seen anything strange, but was willing to help out the new guy in school.

He saw a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair look over, her eyes catching on him and a grin spreading across her face. She ran over dressed similarly to him only she wore a red and black skirt instead of pants. She stopped before him a beaming smile on her face.

"Are you Nero?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you Patty?"

"You must be him."

"And you must be her. Nice to meet you."

She giggled. "Likewise."

"Okay, so, care to show me around?"

"Of course!" she grinned, slipping her arm through his making him lightly blush and scratch at his nose. Patty led him into the building.

The school looked even bigger on the inside-and even more like a prison. The walls were lined with lifeless gray lockers, posters proclaiming spirit week and the like trying to spruce the place up, but the other students didn't seem to like their colorful exclamations seeing as they were half hanging off the walls.

The halls were a streaming mass of red and black uniforms and Nero felt his lip curl in distaste as it reminded him of the Order, all their rules and uniforms.

"Well, this is King High. What do you think?" Patty smiled.

"I think…this is the worst mission ever."

* * *

Patty gave Nero directions on how he could find his own classes, the room numbers would start with a one on the first floor, a two for the second floor and three for the third level. His first class turned out to be on the third floor in the west wing so he bid the blonde girl a goodbye and set out on his way, for the most part ignoring the other students weaving his way though with the grace he'd picked up from years of fighting. Though he couldn't help it when a bigger boy stepped out in front of him his shoulder smacking into the beefier male's.

Nero ignored it with little more than an eye roll but gasped when he felt something grab the back of his blazer's collar, dragging him backwards like a rag doll.

"What's the big idea! ?"

Nero glared slightly. "There is no big idea, you stepped out in front of me-now let me go."

"Think you're tough shit pipsqueak? I could kick the tar out of you."

"…Excuse me?" he asked, eyebrows lifting. This guy was itching for a fight but by the time Nero was done he'd have no clue what hit him.

"I _said _I could beat you down like a dog."

"I don't think it's really acceptable to beat dogs. Now I need to go to class. If you want to settle this later I'd be more than willing to meet you after school and hand you your ass."

"And what's wrong with right now?" the boy asked, leering face inches from Nero's.

"It's my first day and I'd really like to make a good impression." he stated managing to wiggle free and start once again to his class.

"I'll meet you after school pipsqueak!" he heard shouted after him.

"Great, I've been here fifteen minutes and I've already made a friend…just great." he muttered.

* * *

And there you go! There's the first chapter of Teenager ;) Hope you guys like it and tune in for the next chapter! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 9, 2010


	2. Chapter 2 The Hallway

Teenager CHAPTER 2

JustHexx: I'm glad I decided to make this a story too XD I haven't seen a fic with Nero in high school either 0.o and he's the one that's high school aged! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

PayingInNaivety: I liked the 'if it's too loud you're too old' line too XD seems like something Nero would say. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Rialga: Hey, you're a new screen name! Glad to meet you. I know I've seen fics with Dante or Vergil in school, but I personally think this makes more sense XD Don't feel sorry for that punk that picked a fight with Nero, he's a douche. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

AvalonParadise: I took out a whole chunk of the beginning so I knew I needed to add another scene in the first chapter of this story XD Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: I know Nero will try to give that bully a good ass whuping! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Britt601: Yeah, I actually read your review to the Ebony and Ivory Queens story first and I was like-wow, read my mind XD That bully has no idea what he's gotten himself into! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Mastermind7625: Wow! I made your favorite story in just one chapter! That might be a first for me XD That bully is gonna get his ass handed to him! Thanks for reviewing *gives cookies*

Pushka: I actually found a school uniform that fits the one I described in the story XD it's a real uniform! Nero is the new kid, he's definitely going to get called out by at least one stupid ass XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback! Love you guys! Remember, I do not own Devil May Cry, I only own the random characters I make up as the story continues!

* * *

Nero was utterly relieved when lunch time rolled around. His skull ached from trying to cram in some of the useless information they were shoving at him. He was eighteen, so he was technically a senior and those were the classes Lady signed him up for. So he'd basically entered biology and calculus with no or nearly no previous knowledge on the subjects and felt like he was listening to another language.

He grabbed a tray and made his way through the line letting the lunch ladies slap whatever he was suppose to be eating onto his tray. Once he had his 'food' he looked around the cafeteria, trying to spot Patty before realizing he only saw kids his age hanging around. Patty was a freshman…she must have a different lunch block.

He made his way over to a table with only one girl sitting there and felt it tug at his heartstrings. Didn't the girl have friends?

"Hey there," he said with a soft smile. She glanced around as if unsure he was talking to her. "Anyone sitting here?"

She shook her head and Nero took a seat as he got a better look at her. She was petite with chin length black hair and emerald colored eyes, and like everyone else was dressed in uniform.

"I'm Nero." he introduced.

"Emily." she answered shyly.

"How come you're sitting by yourself?" he wondered sticking a forkful of…some kind of meat in his mouth.

"Haven't you heard about the murders?"

"Yeah, of course." he answered, wondering what it had to do with anything.

"The girlfriends of the boys that died are blaming me. I didn't do it, but no one will listen. Even my friends are blaming me. I didn't do it, but no one will listen. Even my friends are avoiding me because they think people will pick on them. I guess I don't really blame them…"

"That's terrible! The way-" he stopped himself from finishing his sentence. He wanted to say 'the way those boys were killed couldn't be accomplished by someone so small.' The boys had been overpowered, tied up, cut to ribbons with some kind of knife and finally had their throats slit. So instead he managed. "The way they're treating you, is terrible."

"You're the new boy right? You probably shouldn't hang around me either. People might think I'm out to kill you too."

"You know, I learned a hard lesson a little while ago. Don't give a damn about what other people think of you. It's not worth it."

Emily blushed. "You're much braver than I am."

"Maybe, but I've been in your shoes. I know what it's like to have people you care about believe terrible things about you, but why did the girls single you out?"

She quietly nibbled at her food. "I had a crush on Zach, Ashley's boyfriend, she's the most popular girl in school. She and her friends have had it out for me since I sent him a candy gram near last Christmas. It's suppose to be anonymous, but someone must've snitched."

"So Ashley was possessive of Zach?"

"Oh yeah. They went everywhere together. All six of them were together a lot."

"Six?"

"Well, yeah. There was Ashley and Zach, Tiffany and Ben, Chloe and Derek."

Zachary, Benjamin, and Derek…Those were the names of all three dead boys. There was no way this was a coincidence. He was going to have to figure out how to get close to these girls so he could talk to them.

* * *

Emily had discreetly pointed out the three girls during lunch, but Nero figured that it would be best not to go to them so soon after speaking to the skittish girl before him. He finished lunch and headed to his next class which-he thanked God-was art class. He didn't think he was good at art, in any way, but it had to be easier than math and science.

He walked in, blinking as he saw kids already there drawing, throwing pottery, sculpting and painting…okay, what was he suppose to be doing then? The newly turned brunette looked up as a giant man approached him.

"You're the new boy?"

"Uh, yep." he stated and the man beamed handing over what appeared to be a giant clip board with a piece of paper, ruler, pencil and eraser. Nero carefully took the huge thing.

"Now go out in the hallway and draw."

"…Draw what?"

"The hallway!" he said, shoving the small man out into said hall. The teenager blinked harshly in confusion as the door was closed behind him.

"I'm suppose to draw the hallway? Really?" he muttered to himself before sighing and finding a place to sit and starting to draw.

After about fifteen minutes Nero was pretty sure he was going to need another piece of paper because he'd almost erased a hole in the sheet he had.

"Playing hooky?" Nero looked up to find the source of the female voice. He found her after a moment, a girl with long curly brown hair, pierced ears, and same uniform as Patty, only she wore tights with high heeled black boots. What the male did know was that this was Ashley, queen bee of the school.

"Nah, just hanging around. So what about you? All roaming the halls?" he said.

"Oh, I'm an office worker this block. I'm suppose to take a message to Mr. K." she said, holding up a piece of paper before putting her hand on her hip and cocking it.

"Well I suppose that means you're playing hooky by talking to me." he lightly smirked.

"I guess, but you look pretty lonely out here on your own."

"Well it is pretty quiet. Though that's a little change of pace from the 'loudness' of this entire day."

"There more than three thousand students going to this school, I think it's pretty amazing it's this quiet right now."

The conversation seemed to be going pretty well-Nero was usually really shy around girls, but he wasn't really thinking about that now. This was a mission-people were dying and he needed to get to the bottom of it. "Hey-do you want to…grab a pizza or something later? I would say after school, but I have a bit of a score to settle already with the resident bully."

"Wow, been half a day and you're already set up for a fight," she laughed. "But…sure. I'll meet you at Pizza One at four. And now I should probably deliver that letter." she said starting in the other direction.

"Bring some friends along." he said.

"You going to bring friends for them?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

"Haven't made any yet. Just trying to meet people." he stated.

"Alright. I'll see if Tiff and Chloe want to come along. See you at four." she winked before disappearing around the corner. Nero lightly smirked, he had a date with his prime suspects. Now all he had to do was make sure he didn't get any blood on my from that punk he was going to beat the shit out of.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 2! Exams are this week, so I'll probably have plenty of time to write between studying and exams and baking XD Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 11, 2010


	3. Chapter 3 Not a Demon

Teenager CHAPTER 3

PayingInNaivety: I actually did have to draw a hallway in high school XD It was to learn how to draw perspective. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

AvalonParadise: Yeah, I don't usually like OCs either, but they're kind of required here XD So I just try to keep most of the focus on Nero and make sure I don't make them too annoying. Sorry I can't type this out in a single day XD I don't even have the whole thing planned yet! So, we'll see what happens! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Britt601: Yeah, I have a lot of free time on exam week actually XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Onna Ran: Yep, I know Nero with a soft smile sounds completely dreamy :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Rialga: Well I figure Nero is a pretty good looking guy and he's new so the girls took some pity on him and try to show him the ropes. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

JustHexx: Nero takes most things in stride as he showed in the game XD Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

SeishiKurai: Glad you like! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: nah, the bully is okay XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Semjaza: Glad you think this is kinda new and different :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Puffy1505: Glad you like! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

DesuDesuRevolution: Well I figure Nero is a pretty good looking guy and he's new so the girls took some pity on him and try to show him the ropes :3 I don't think there'll be a Prof. Dante, as cool as it would be I don't think it would work quite right in this story. I have grammatical errors! Where! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

The Black Death Revelation: Ha ha! Glad you think the idea is original, if just sort of popped up :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Okay, so I'm off for break starting tomorrow. Breaks are usually busy for me-crazy right? So this may be the last chapter for a little while :3 enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the day breezed by with study hall and English class. He made his way to his locker to find Patty standing there waiting for him.

"I heard you're having a fight with Kalso."

"Is that the big brute that picked a fight with me?" he asked, fumbling in the combination to his locker, lightly growling when he got it wrong and had to start all over.

"Yeah, he's been bragging about it all day."

"Well, he won't be bragging tomorrow when he's got a bloody nose and a black eye." he stated.

"I hope so. No one has beat him yet."

"Why?" he asked, getting all his books into the locker and wrestling out his backpack. Why were these lockers so damn small?

"He does martial arts…he's pretty good at it too, so you should be careful…and I don't mean about getting hurt."

"Whatever, I hunt demons."

"But _he _isn't a demon. He may be an asshole but you can't hurt him too badly."

Nero paused to blink. "Shit."

"Yeah, you're going to have to check yourself. You're not fighting Dante here. You're going to have to check yourself if you don't want to blow it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll favor my left, that shouldn't hurt him too bad."

"Alright, be careful."

Nero nodded as he slammed his locker closed and made his way to the front of the school. He had to squint as the bright sunlight partially blinded him. He was pulled along however by the mob of other students trying to escape their eight hour prison to get to their cars. After a few yards the crowd was thin enough to see through and Nero spotted the bully who'd singled him out earlier in the day. Kalso. There was also a small assembly of other students with him.

The devil hunter felt a smirk cross his features as he got closer. "Hello Kalso," he said as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm here. And I'd really prefer not to get suspended on my first day, so why don't we take this off school grounds?"

Kalso frowned in disapproval.

"…or you can just give up and we'll call it a day." he smirked.

"No way small fry."

Nero glared. "Then let's go."

The two made their way to some woods around the back of the school, a group of curious bystanders following them as they walked, interested in seeing what this new kid had.

They passed a wooden post signifying the end of the school grounds and turned to face each other.

"So now-" Nero gasped as fingers jabbed into his side making him take a step back.

"Go." Kalso grinned maliciously.

"Thanks for the warning." he said, getting his fists up to block the next jab with his gloved bringer shooting out his human fist trying to punch his opponent in the face, but Kalso moved and the blow glanced off his throat. Nero twisted to avoid another jab himself as he struck out again his fist coming into contact with Kalso's face this time. The bully stumbled back a little, increasing their distance.

"Aw, did that hurt? Not know how to take a punch?" he taunted, taking a step back before the other boy's uppercut could meet his chin, brushing past his nose instead.

The fight continued as such for a little while, each taking and delivering, dodging and ducking blows. Kalso was getting irritated and Nero could feel his own tolerance wearing down but he had to remember Dante's hard taught lesson of keeping his cool, if he didn't he'd make mistakes and he'd made enough so far.

The two teenagers broke apart again to get some breathing room and Nero saw the tell-tale signs that Kalso was about to charge him. As soon as the boy was close enough he twisted out of the way, going to smack him in the back with his right forearm, having to check himself at the last minute so he wouldn't break anything. The bully stumbled and went down and the devil hunter pounced on top of him, knees digging into his spine as he sat on top of him.

"Get offa me!" the boy shouted in a rage, kicking and writhing trying to buck Nero off.

"Not until you calm down." this seemed to only cause the boy to get even angrier, bucking and growling for a few minutes while Nero waited, rolling his blue hues at every failed attempt until the bully tuckered himself out, laying still rage smoldering beneath the surface.

Nero got up and backed up a few steps. Fighting demons was so much easier. How did Dante manage to hold himself back when they fought for the first time?

Some of the kids nearby clapped and cheered, happy to see that someone had been able to beat Kalso. The teenager stumbled to his feet and whirled around to face the devil slayer, still in a fit of rage, he swung angrily at Nero. The half-demon blocked each blow with ease. With anger the only thing driving his opponent it was unbelievably easy to predict. Nero grew bored quickly and grabbed Kalso's fist with his bringer and threw him to the ground.

"I don't really have time for round three. Do yourself a favor and stay down." he stated, holding the bigger boy on the ground his arm twisted behind his back. Kalso uttered what the demon hunter took as a growl and ratcheted his arm up higher, causing a yelp of pain.

"Get off of me!"

"Say you give up." Nero demanded, earning another struggle, though that just made Nero pull his arm up further, he was the one with the power and he knew it. He just didn't want this kid bothering him anymore.

Kalso screamed in pain and anger. "Alright-ALRIGHT!"

Nero relieved some of the pressure on his opponent's shoulder so he wouldn't be in so much pain.

"I give up-I give." he panted.

The devil hunter let go with a slight smirk before looking around. "Anyone know what time it is?" a bunch of other students pulled out their phones.

"Ten til four."

"Shit-gotta go."

Kalso got to his feet with a menacing glare as Nero took off towards Pizza One.

"I'm gonna get you for this pipsqueak! You hear me!" he shouted.

The devil hunter managed a glance over his shoulder before flipping off the bully with his right hand, chuckling at the angry snarl that followed.

* * *

Okay, so that's really chapter three! It's all a big fight because Kalso doesn't want to quit! When I was writing it I didn't expect it to take the whole chapter, but it did XD Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth December 15, 2010


	4. Chapter 4 Toys

Teenager CHAPTER 4

SirenaLoreley: Nero getting attention in that fight probably will cause a bit of an inconvenience during his mission XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Puffy1505: Jerks are nothing but shells of inflated ego and Nero just tore a big one, too bad those shells don't go down so easily huh? :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

PayingInNaivety: Nero did kick some bully ass! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

JustHexx: I like fight scenes too, it just seems to take me a long time to write them XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

AvalonParadise: Yes, Nero kicked bully ass! I don't know how he could have lost! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Rialga: Nero definitely had to pull back on the fight so he wouldn't reveal his super strength, which I'm sure was really hard considering he fights demons and Dante all the time and wouldn't have to control himself there. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'm REALLY sorry it took so long guys! I had 2 Christmas parties on Christmas eve and then a brunch on Christmas day and my sister, her husband and their 2 dogs were at my house and then 3 days after Christmas we got a new puppy-and trust me that is a LOT of work! XD I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter however!

* * *

Nero sighed as he approached Pizza One, he was a mess. Tie hanging loosely around his neck, his shirt untucked and his blazer dirty from scuffling. He grunted and simply untied his tie and pulled the rest of his shirt out of his pants. He brushed the dirt off his sleeves and hoped he just looked casual now and not like a slob.

He went to open the door, but stopped abruptly to touch his face-making sure no blood was sticking to him. Girls freaked out over blood-or at least Kyrie always seemed to. He was relieved to find he didn't have any sanguine caked on him and made his way inside. The place was kept up alright with large wooden booths and tables, the smell of olive oil, oregano and tomatoes filled the dining room.

Nero spotted Ashley easily enough seeing as he'd already met her but she was also sitting with two other girls, her two companions, Tiffany and Chloe. He casually approached the table, feeling his heart rate increase, oh crap, he was nervous. He couldn't talk to _one_ girl how was he going to talk to three! And seemingly just to add to this, he could feel his arm weakly pulsing as if from some demonic energy.

"Hey Nero." Ashley smiled, motioning to the empty space beside her. The male smiled and waved shyly as he sat down..

"Hi Ashley," he greeted before turning to look at the two across the table. "I'm Nero."

"Nero, this is Tiffany," she first gestured to the girl across from him, she had straight blonde hair, and blue-green eyes, her skin was fair and smooth she was looking at her nails which were painted a glossy light pink, she looked up when she heard her name and her eyes widened slightly upon seeing him and she smiled.

"Hi there."

Nero scratched at his nose in embarrassment.

"And this is Chloe." she pointed to the girl across from herself. She seemed odd…as if she didn't belong with the other two. Her hair was black, but it was the kind that came out of a cheap bottle of dye, just a flat, dull color and her hair was straightened, a little frizzy at the ends showing the abuse of a flatiron. Her skin was pale and her hands laid flat on the tabletop showing off her black nail polish. Her dark brown eyes stared at him.

"Nice to meet you guys. Do you come here a lot? I've heard they have good pizza." he said, that was sort of a lie, he _knew_ they had good pizza because he'd been eating it nearly nonstop for a few weeks.

"Yeah, they're pizza's pretty good, but we usually get wings and salad,"

Then, as if on cue one of the servers arrived toting a tray with salad a basket of wings and four plates. He began setting them down glancing at Nero, more than once. When he was finished, he dared to speak.

"Hey…aren't you that kid that works out with Dante?"

Nero's heart hammered. Lady specifically told him not to mention exactly where he worked, because they might connect he was working on the murders. "Who?" he tried.

"He's new here Mario." Tiffany spoke up for him.

"Yeah." the boy agreed quickly.

"Huh, guess my mistake." he smiled. "Enjoy." he offered before walking off.

"So, where are you from?" Tiffany inquired.

"Oh, I move around a lot. My dad is in business, so I'm never in one place very long." he replied.

"I saw you sitting with Emily at lunch today." Chloe mumbled before biting off a piece of chicken.

"What were you doing with her?" Ashley asked slightly suspicious.

"…Am…I not suppose to?" he asked hesitantly, trying to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about.

"What did she say to you?" Tiffany wondered.

"…About what? Mostly we talked about biology, I don't understand that crap." he lightly smirked.

"Hmm, well you shouldn't hang around with her." she said, flipping her hair out of her face.

"…Why?" he asked slowly.

Chloe sighed like he was an idiot. "Haven't you heard about the murders? You're going to our school now-you should at _least _know about that!"

"Well, yeah I heard-"

"She did it!" the dark haired girl hissed. "That little slut envied our boyfriends and so she killed them!"

"Well-I didn't know that, I just sat with her because she was all alone and-"

"She's all alone because even her so called 'friends' know she did it!"

"If you're looking for a place to sit, you can always come hang out with us." Tiffany suggested.

"I guess I'll have to do that then." he agreed, though his blood silently boiled, Emily had no friends whatsoever and though she could be guilty it didn't make Nero any less sympathetic. He'd been in her shoes.

The rest of the meal progressed with simple chitchat, how Nero liked school and what classes he was taking-if he was dating anyone. That one had been brought up by Tiffany who seemed to have taken a fancy to him, and for the sake of his cover he had to pretend he was single, seeing as otherwise they would probably ask about Kyrie and that was info he wasn't willing to part with.

Chloe didn't talk much so it was mostly Tiffany and Ashley who were doing all the conversing. He could really feel his arm glowing beneath his glove and glanced down every one in awhile just to make sure it wasn't visible, and thankfully it wasn't.

He waited until five before smiling. "I have to go, the old man will get worried if I'm not home soon." that was a complete lie, he was pretty sure Dante never worried about anything, but he figured he'd gotten all the information he could from them for the moment and he just wanted to go home. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, if Emily doesn't get you tonight."

Nero managed to force a smile. "Right. See ya." he said walking out of the pizza parlor and starting back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

The young half-devil tiredly shoved open the doors to the shop and turned around to close them behind him before he heard a low whistle coming from the area of the desk.

Dante chuckled. "You lose a bet or something kid? I barely even recognized ya."

Nero rolled his eyes as he turned around and shucked his blazer. "Yeah-that's kinda the point. I'm suppose to blend in-be inconspicuous? Oh wait, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" the younger male had gone on enough missions with Dante to know he was always itching to grab for his guns, not to mention he liked to make as flashy an entrance as possible.

The older man just chuckled and rested at his desk as he watched his protégé peel off his shirt so he could get to the glove on his arm and finally remove it.

"So how was your first day of 'school' then, kid?"

"Stop calling me kid and-man, fucking high school sucks. I'll take devil killing any day as compared to that nightmare. Like calculus-whoever is gonna remember that shit? I don't even know what we're talking about!" he moaned, dropping down to the couch.

Dante just smirked and shook his head. "Man, I'm just glad that I couldn't be recruited for this mission."

Nero sent him a withering glare and flipped him off as he stood up again collecting his clothes. "We get any other missions today?"

"If we did, do you think I'd be sitting here?"

The younger hunter sighed and headed upstairs. "I'll be right back."

Dante smiled and shook his head as he watched him go. He really hoped Lady knew what she was doing, he'd never put Nero in such a situation. The kid was suppressed enough in Fortuna and now she was trying to make him act 'normal'-even if it was just for a mission the kid shouldn't have to deal with such crap, he certainly wouldn't have when he was his age.

Nero came back after a few minutes dressed in his normal gear, Blue Rose resting securely in her holster on his thigh, and Red Queen sitting against his shoulder.

"Goin' on patrol kid?" Dante asked, hands folded behind his head as he cracked open one eye.

"I'm just going for a walk."

"Sure, sure, with your two best babes, I get it." he lightly teased.

Nero's face turned to a look of confusion until Dante pointed at his weapons. Then he scoffed and pulled his hood over his artificially darkened hair and headed out the doors into the night. As soon as he was outside however he pulled it down off him, it was hard to see with it up, blocking his peripherals. He wasn't sure if there would be any demons around but patrols in Fortuna had always turned up something he could help with, whether it be demons, mugging or even once an attempted rape.

He walked around down alleyways and backstreets, though they seemed relatively quiet tonight.

"Yo, Nero!" he turned around when he heard his name called and was immediately met with knuckles to the jaw sending him toppling backwards at the sucker punch.

"What the-" he stopped when he saw Kalso.

"You on your way to a geek fest or what?" the boy snickered.

"Huh?"

"The getup and the toys? You going to one of those geek conventions?"

"Toys?" his voice came out as a low growl.

* * *

Ohhh, Nero is ANGRY! So what will happen? Will he blow his cover? Or will he be able to keep his cool and play along? Ha, you'll have to wait and find out! :D Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 4, 2011


	5. Chapter 5 Possessions

Teenager CHAPTER 5

SirenaLoreley: You had some good suggestions for what to happen with the bully XD You'll see just what happens now! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Puffy1505: Nero never seems to handle anything in a calm sensible way XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

PayingInNaivety: Those girls were kind of bitchy, but they're just that way! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Rialga: Yeah, Emily is pretty lonely right now with even her friends not trusting her. Something is definitely up with the girls ;3 I don't know if Kalso is better off walking through a minefield, that's pretty dangerous too XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

LavanderGirl: Glad you like the story :3 Kalso did deserve a good beating after what he did XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

I'm SOO sorry it's been so long! I went back to school last week and have been trying to find my groove. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"_Toys?" Nero's voice came out as a low growl. _Oh, he'd LOVE to show Kalso just what kind of 'toys' he was packing, if only to wipe the superior look off his face, but he couldn't risk it-Lady would kill him and he feared Lady's wrath more than he would revel in Kalso's humiliation.

"Yeah." the hunter managed to unhinge his jaw. "They're toys."

"What are you hauling them for? Trying to intimidate bad guys like some sort of superhero? And what's with your arm?"

Nero realized a moment too late he probably should have hidden the appendage.

"Wow, that's freaky looking, you shove a bunch of glow sticks in there? Is that why you were wearing that glove today?"

Shit, he was screwed. His cover was blown-fuck. It didn't help that there were some demons-arachne to be precise-closing in around them.

"Alright-no, these aren't toys, yes, this is my real arm, and why do I have them? To kick demon ass, like the ones climbing down the fire escape right now." he stated, grabbing for his revolver.

"Oh geeze-you've got to be kidding me, you can't expect me to believe that horseshit." the bully laughed.

"Uh huh, go ahead and tell it to the giant spiders." he replied, pulling Blue Rose and firing at the closest demon making the monster squeal and Kalso yelped in surprise that the gun actually worked, before falling back on his ass gripping his aching ears and trying to shift back from the demon hunter. "Not that way!" Nero snapped, grabbing Kalso with his demonic appendage and shoving him back behind himself as he shot at the large arachnids making them hiss and scream at him.

Nero smirked, devil hunting always made him feel good in his own skin-pulling himself away from the person he felt like he needed to be when he was surrounded by 'normal' people. He reached out with his bringer and snatched one of the spiders, revving up Red Queen and pulling it out to slice the demon in half like a hot knife through butter.

"Holy fucking shit!" Kalso wheezed and Nero rolled his eyes as he ducked under a mass of web being shot at him, which instead ended up snapping around the freaked out bully. The demon hunter grabbed Kalso's shoulder and slammed him against a wall so he stuck.

"Stay. Scream only if you're about to get eaten or you'll attract their attention." he explained before turning back to the battle at hand and cutting another spider in two.

The school bully watched with awe and terror as Nero worked his own brand of devil slaying magic, grabbing the arachne's legs and smashing them into walls where they exploded like overfilled water balloons. He also used his gun and Red Queen's flaming blade to dispatch the irritating demonic insects.

In ten minutes time the spiders were left as only spatters of gore on the wall. Nero looked around and a small frown of disappointment crossed his features.

"That's weird…" he muttered scratching at his head. All the spiders he'd just gotten rid of were the white kind, there was usually at least one gree-

Kalso screamed, a high pitched shriek of terror that had Nero whipping around in order to see one of the huge green arachne scampering down the wall opposite him.

"There you are beautiful. Where you been hiding?" The devil hunter ran forward, his blade drawn and his demonic hand reaching out to grab a leg and knock the creature off balance. The spider hissed, turning her body to block her currently trapped prey, who was still whimpering in fear. Nero swung his sword, but the female blocked it with her sickle like arms and jumped towards him in an attempt to knock him over. The slayer flipped over and regained his balance as he drew his other weapon and started firing rounds in an effort to keep Kalso's sorry ass alive. He didn't like the kid, but that didn't mean he was going to let him get killed if he could stop it.

The demon screamed and started performing evasive maneuvers, leaping onto the alley walls before lunging towards Nero with her arms parted to gram him in a deadly embrace. A smirk tugged the hunter's lips and he drew Red Queen, fire creating an arch over his head as he brought it forward slicing through the spider. She blinked once, almost frozen in air before her halves slid apart into a pile of skin and goo that bubbled and fizzed as it disappeared.

Nero sighed and sheathed his weapons with a sigh before turning to go.

"W-wa-wait! You can't just leave me here! Get me down man!" Kalso pleaded.

"Oh yeah, forgot about you for a sec." he stated coming back to where he'd left the bully meshed up in spider webs. "Well you certainly are in a sticky situation." he chuckled.

"Shut up and get me down!"

"Well, I'm not too interested in taking demands from you right now seeing as I just saved your sorry ass after you followed me around and made fun of me."

"I'm sorry okay! I'm tripping out here man."

"Fine, I got a few demands before I get you outta there then."

"What!"

"You can't tell anybody about this. _Anybody._ Not the kids at school, not your family, not a psychologist. This is our little secret and if you do tell?" he gestured at the demon guts around them. "Get it?"

"Y-yeah, sure-sure!" he said nervously.

"Good." Nero took out his blade and set to cutting Kalso free. Once he was out of the bindings however he bolted off faster than a bat out of hell.

* * *

Tuesday was better than the day before, Kalso hadn't even bothered to come to school which Nero didn't mind, he wouldn't have to worry about the bully blowing his cover. He spent lunch and as much time as he could around his three main suspects, still trying to figure out which one was the demon he was looking for.

However in Kalso's case, he wasn't hiding from the demon hunter, the police had found him cold and dead a few blocks from where Nero had killed the arachne. He was butchered as the other boys had been and it had probably been less than an hour after he'd departed. Guilt niggled at Nero's stomach when he found out, but he'd barely known the boy-there'd been no reason to follow him…but for some reason it didn't help him feel much better.

* * *

_Friday…_

Nero flung his backpack down on the floor with a grunt of frustration. He took the glove off his hand as well and threw it in the same place.

Dante cracked open an eye from under his magazine to watch the younger man storm up to his room, so eager to get out of the repressive clothes he was tearing them off as he went.

The red-clad hunter closed his eyes and pulled the magazine off his face while listening as Nero calmed while he changed his clothes. Dante threw down the trashy paper, opting instead to grab a slice of pizza from the box in front of him.

After a few minutes Nero reappeared in his normal attire and snatched a piece of pizza from the same box.

"Rough day?" the older hunter asked as the kid flopped down on the couch.

"No, just pointless. I haven't made any progress since Monday, one of those girls is a demon-but I can't figure it out! They've all been around too long for it just to be a demon! All of them are in past yearbooks and everyone has known them since elementary school! One of them gives off that demon vibe though and it just grates on me all day-then they are never apart! It's like they're attached at the hip or something, and Lady is breathing down my neck for results especially with that forth guy getting killed! So I'm fucking frustrated." he grumbled tearing off a corner of the slice of pizza.

"Hmm," Dante hummed. "You need to get the girls alone right?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Nero rolled his blue hues. "I'm not going to lead them along you old pervert."

"So what _are _you going to do then, kid? You said yourself you're not getting results."

"I'm biding my time-as I said before-being subtle, nothing you'd understand." he answered rubbing his hand on his pants. "I'm waiting for one of them to try to make a move on me, if one of them is a demon, they'll have to…I figure."

"What if they're not a demon?" Dante asked idly.

"What? Then what would explain the aura and the murders?"

"Think about it for a minute. Haven't you ever seen those slasher movies?"

"What are you talking about old man?"

"I'm talking about possession."

* * *

Ah ha! So there's a little twist :D Hope you liked the chapter! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 19, 2011


	6. Chapter 6 Seer

Teenager CHAPTER 6

Rialga: Freaking the hell out of Kalso was fun ;) Nero had a good time anyway. I really like using the arachne demons, they just seem like something that could be running around and annoying the devil hunters on a regular basis XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

JustHexx: Good job for guessing it was possession, because that's what I was going for since the beginning of the story XD Yeah, Kalso wasn't a very nice dude, but I don't think he really deserved to die. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: ;3 You'll find out why Kalso died in the next few chapters, pretty good guesses though! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

LavanderGirl: I have faith that Nero will find the demon eventually ;3 Thanks for pointing out that typo-I did go back and fix it and I am happy when people point out my mistakes! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

My black crimson rose: It's okay if you forgot to review, I forget to review some of my favorite stories too-and then I feel really bad XD I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Yes, I am trying to compensate for not posting very much recently, so enjoy the chapter damn it! XD

* * *

"Possession?" Nero asked quirking an eyebrow. "I think I remember reading about that, but not much."

Dante laughed. "What's the point of all that reading if you can't remember what it said?"

"Shut up and get to the point old man."

"Well, you said this mission takes a bit of finesse-and subtlety-that I do not care to possess. A demon possessed person is dangerous. The demon-if it's a strong one, as appears to be the case here, can mesh with a person's psyche and make them appear normal, while at other times they can take over the human's consciousness completely. Also with these demons they don't care about the host body since it is not their own. I'm guessing Lady already had her theories about it when she picked you up. She must have known it would take someone getting to know them to figure it out. There was no way that those girls would trust her and certainly a demon would never let their guard down if they thought they were close to being caught."

"So how would I get rid of it?"

"Well, first you have to find the girl, then you'll have to perform an exorcism."

"...How is that done?"

"Hell if I know. Look it up, then call Lady and tell her to get you the shit you need." he replied, holding a slice of pizza above his head and lowering it to his mouth to take a bite.

"Hmm," the younger hunter stood up from the couch, heading off to find the book with possession in it. "Thanks old man."

Dante smirked. "If you're really grateful you'll buy me a pizza when you get paid."

"We'll see once I actually know what I'm getting paid for this gig."

"Deal." Dante chuckled.

* * *

Nero found the spell but it was old and in latin so he had to have Dante translate it for him, while the older man didn't read very much he was apparently taught the language as a child.

"...orbis constrictum usus qua they sto." Dante read out loud as he ran a finger under the text.

Nero quirked an eyebrow. "So what the hell does that mean?"

"Basically it says you need salt and sage and you need to make a circle around the chick and it will hold her there so she can't move while you complete the exorcism."

"Okay so, salt and sage," he nodded, "That doesn't sound too hard to find."

"Nah, you can find those in the spice aisle. Now, the next part says: Dulcis gramen...commoror per usus solvo novercalis phasmatis. You have to burn some sweet grass and make her inhale the smoke."

Nero frowned. "Now you're making this shit up."

"I swear that's what it translates to! It's suppose to loosen its hold on the girl's body before you tear it away completely!"

"Alright, then what?" the younger sighed.

"Then you have to mutter this whole mess." he explained running his finger over a block of text.

"I have to _know_ all that! ?"

"That or you can write it on your arm, but that might give her a tipoff."

"Shut up."

"And then there's one more thing, you make a downward motion with a sword and that's suppose to finish the exorcism."

"Just great."

"Hey, could be worse." he shrugged.

"How so?"

"It could call for a Daemon Rosa. Those things are a bitch to find."

* * *

A few hours later he had everything he'd need to banish the demon back to hell. The only problem was the ritual called for the use of a sword which Nero couldn't have on a school day when he'd have the rest of the materials. He didn't even have Yamato at school because it would set off the metal detectors. He wasn't really sure what to do about the sword in the ritual, but the things he did have he could use to just trap the girl until he got his sword.

But still...until he knew which girl was possessed he had his hands tied. He couldn't cast the ritual on all of them or they'd think he'd gone insane. So he was still left biding his time until he could actually find the demon possessed teenager and try to exorcise her.

* * *

After the weekend of doing the things he usually did at Devil May Cry, which usually just included laying around and pestering Dante until they got a job, Monday rolled around once again prompting his return to the hellhole known as King High.

The day progressed normally until he was sidetracked shortly before lunch by Emily who pulled him aside into an empty hallway with a haunted look on her face.

"Emily?" he asked in confusion.

"You need to stop hanging out with the popular girls."

"What? Why?" he laughed nervously.

"Because you're next." she whispered, her eyes begging him to believe her.

The hunter frowned. "What do you mean I'm next? How do you know that?"

"I see them," she said so quietly he almost missed it.

"See them? See who?"

"The victims. Zach, Ben, Derek…Kalso. I see them being murdered before it happens. That's why I'm a suspect-but I didn't do it! I just know how it happened."

"Then do you know who did it?"

"No, if I did I would have told the police. I never see her face. It's like she wants me to know it's happening but I'm helpless to stop it. Please believe me, I wouldn't do those horrible things. I tried to warn the others and they just thought I was crazy, and it made the police believe it's premeditation."

"I do believe you." he replied, patting her shoulder. "I believe you and I don't think you're crazy. I have a job to do though…That's why I'm here is to catch the killer."

Her eyes widened in awe. "Oh. I see why you would be the next target. Though...yours feels different from the others. Be careful." she offered as final advice before slipping off as quietly as a mouse.

'_Huh…so the girl's some kind of seer. I should bring this to Lady's attention.' _Nero thought to himself as he started heading towards the cafeteria once again.

* * *

After school Nero went to Pizza One with the popular girls and everything seemed the same. Ashley talked, Tiffany flirted shamelessly, Chloe sat and brooded or whatever it was she did, and of course no one left the table, until Nero decided to call it a night and started home himself.

He headed down back alleys and weaved around dumpsters as he made his way towards the seedier part of the city. He came to a stop however when he heard a voice.

"You are magnificent." he turned around in confusion as a female figure walked after him, her hips swaying and a confident smirk to her lips.

"What?" he asked, he could feel his arm flickering with power as if warning him this was dangerous. She was the demon.

* * *

Ha! I am so evil :3 Next chapter you'll find out who the murdering chick is, but for now I leave you with this lovely cliffhanger! Oh and for those of you who don't know, I used the Daemon Rosa in Diamondback as part of the ritual to get Nero back to normal ;3 Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth January 21, 2011


	7. Chapter 7 Vox Of Incedia Ego Super Vos

Teenager CHAPTER 7

PayingInNaivety: Yes, I do like cliff hangers XD You are working overtime to figure out who the murderer is but you'll find out for sure in just a few minutes XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

JustHexx: People tend to look forward more when I leave them hanging about something :3 I thought the Daemon Rosa was just a funny tidbit for my loyal readers XD Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Rialga: I actually needed to do something with Emily, her being a seer was something I thought of on the fly, though it also explains why she's such an outcast. I also figured Dante should know Latin because lots of rituals and such are in Latin and it might be something good for a half-demon to know. :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

LavanderGirl: Glad to have you wondering, hope you enjoy this chapter! :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Nero is always in trouble XD Nero definitely needs some help. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

The Man Who Has No Life: Glad you like so far :3 I wanted to do a completely new twist to the high school fic and really at first this wasn't suppose to be a 'high school fic' so I'm really happy this went over so well. The murderer kind of explains herself ;3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Alright all-this is the last chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own Dante, Nero or Lady but I do own all the other OCs I introduced here, such as Emily, Ashley, Tiffany and Chloe.

* * *

"Don't seem so surprised. I've seen you in action." the demon continued forward until her blonde hair and blue-green eyes were bathed in light.

"Tiffany." he breathed.

She giggled. "No need to be shy. You, by far, are the best possessor I have ever seen and strong to boot. The way you handled yourself-mm." she smirked and shuttered as she continued to approach. "Defending your territory, except for from me."

"Hmm," Nero tilted his head, wow, this demon was mixed up but he wasn't about to correct her if it kept her guard down.

She reached out and grabbed one of the fingers of Nero's glove and started to pull it off. "But you must tell me…how did you change your host?"

The hunter chuckled and pulled his arm away so the glove slipped right off, showing his demonic hand, the rest of his arm covered by his blazer. "To tell the truth I'm not sure either." he replied as the female dropped the glove to the ground.

"Perhaps you've just been in this vessel a long time. I'm starting to see your hair is also that of a demon. Hmm, you are fascinating. I don't understand though why you let that little worm Kalso go a few nights ago. He was a little brute, I remedied the problem though. He made some delicious screams." she whispered.

Nero had to keep a look of disgust from crossing his features and tried to stay neutral. Inside he was panicking a bit. He wasn't really ready to take on this particular demon. It's not like he could discreetly reach into his backpack and pull out the salt and sage and say 'please wait here while I get a sword.' It just wasn't feasible, she'd catch on.

"How did you get in that vessel?" he questioned, more to buy some more time to think than a matter of curiosity.

"Quite a catch isn't she? So beautiful and curvy." she smiled, touching her hair and running her hands down her sides to her hips. "Nothing like my last vessel," she scrunched up her nose in repugnance. "Anyway, the three girls stumbled upon some kind of summoning book and summoned me accidentally, I had my choice of the lot. I had thought Tiffany was the leader of their little crew, but it would appear I was wrong. Which is unfortunate, but I will fix that soon enough. Boys are so much more fun, but girls can be entertaining in their own way."

Through the long-winded explanation Nero had enough time to come up with a plan. It was convoluted but it was all he had to go with.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I don't do stuff like that too much anymore."

"Why not?" she wondered, confusion flickering across her features.

"Because I'm kind of a prisoner. A damn half-demon tricked me into this body and put me under his control with some kind of spell,"

"Hmph. Mens imperium. I have heard of the spell, but never anyone smart enough to cast it."

"I can't be free until he's dead. You know how I've been saying that my old man will get pissed if I don't get home? That's him, he lets me go out to keep up appearances and appease the government, this body is only eighteen years old. To make matters worse he's the damn son of Sparda."

"The traitor?" her eyes blazed.

"Yeah." he grimaced.

She frowned tilting her head. "What is it?"

"He's calling me again. I need to go."

"I'll help you."

Nero smirked, she was buying this hook, line and sinker. "Okay. Not now though. Come to Devil May Cry in a few hours. Eight O'clock," he said, picking up the glove on the ground. "The old man always drinks until he passes out. He's always out by eight. It'll be easy."

She grinned. "Alright. I'll see you then Nero." she kissed him deeply on the lips before turning away and walking off.

The young devil hunter stood dumbfounded, having to resist the urge to spit and tear at his lips. Instead he turned towards Devil May Cry and started quickly there. He needed to get ready for her arrival.

* * *

Nero quietly stood at the window of Devil May Cry, looking out into the streets that were slick with the rain that had started drizzling down from the bleak sky as he chewed a strip of gum. The clock was nearing eight pm when the demon was suppose to come calling. He was taking Emily's warnings seriously and taking some precautions. The stage was set. Dante was napping at his desk with his feet kicked up and a magazine over his eyes, beer bottles littered the desk as Dante had insisted that it look 'authentic.'

Nero rolled his eyes at the thought, just glad that Lady was in the wings waiting for his cue with the salt and sage. The book with the ceremony inside was in the drawer of Dante's desk and there were swords all over the office. All that was missing was the demon.

As the thought crossed his mind, headlights flashed outside to a nice looking red car. The driver got out bundled in a trendy black raincoat and started up the stairs to the shop. The younger devil slayer hurried to get the door and opened it quietly to let her inside where she pulled off her hood.

"Him?" she mumbled, waving towards Dante's sleeping form.

"Yeah."

"There's weapons all over this place why not just kill him?" she asked strolling forward.

"I'm not allowed to hurt him, besides most of these I'm not allowed to use."

The demon rolled her eyes as she reached out towards a purple guitar hanging on the wall, yelping when a bolt of lightning zapped her outstretched fingers.

Nero hurried over and shushed her as Dante shifted. "See what I mean?"

"Hm, well you still have those other weapons you use don't you?"

"Yeah." he waved to Red Queen that was sitting across the room near the couch as she started towards it Nero knew he had to do something. This wasn't like fighting any other demon, it made Patty's advice come to mind about fighting Kalso.

"_But _he_ isn't a demon. He may be an asshole but you can't hurt him too badly."_ Tiffany was a demon, but not fully so the advice still applied. He had to take her down without hurting her because once the exorcism was finished she'd be herself again and have to deal with any injury she'd been dealt.

'_Well…I guess I better stick to hand-to-hand for now, even with my bringer I shouldn't hurt her too badly.'_ he thought as he ran forward, his body smacking into the back of hers and knocking them both to the floor.

"Ow! What are you doing! Get _off_!" she snarled, thrashing under him. The teen grabbed her wrists as he straddled her hips trying to hold her down.

"Lady!"

"Nero! What are you doing!" she screeched.

"What I'm paying him for." the brunette replied as she ran out of the kitchen and started pouring salt into a ring around both of them.

Tiffany screamed with rage, finding some wells of strength inside that manicured body and flung Nero off her as she scrambled to get to her feet.

"Lady hurry!" Nero gasped, trying to get a hold of the blonde again, only to find her pink nails were digging into his neck, rage flickering beyond control in turquoise eyes as she tried to strangle the devil hunter.

Nero clawed at her hands trying to pull them away as his airway was constricted some of his nails even broke the skin, but Tiffany didn't seem concerned. His eyes watered and he had the urge to reach for one of his weapons but he couldn't afford to hurt her that badly.

After a moment he saw Dante out of his bleary peripherals and a hand grabbing Tiffany's head from the other side. A booted foot kicked the girl in the stomach and she gasped doubling over as warm arms wrapped around Nero and yanked him backwards while being careful not to let him touch the ground. He was put down a second later, coughing and gasping for breath as he looked up at the older devil hunter.

"You okay there kid?"

"Wha-?" his voice came out as a croak so he swallowed and tried again. "Why the hell didn't you two do anything! ?" he demanded bursting into coughs again and rubbing a few pinpricks of blood off his neck from the girl's nails puncturing his skin.

"I needed to finish the circle." Lady shrugged, smirking at the demon that was seething in her doubled over position on the floor.

"And she needed the demon distracted, which you did very well at kid."

"I'm going to throttle you old man." he grumbled pulling himself into an upright position, walking over and yanking the book out of the desk drawer. He slammed it down on the desktop on the page he needed.

"Dante, go get that other shit." he muttered and the older devil gave a salute as he walked off to get the sweet grass and a lighter.

Nero rubbed his throat with a sigh as Dante lit the grass aflame and it began to smoke he handed it over to Lady.

"Seems like priestess work to me." he grinned cheekily. The female lifted a gun threateningly and Dante brought up his hands in a placating gesture. "Just saying."

Lady snatched the grass from him and waved it in front of the demon who snarled and tried to bite her, making her jerk back. "I think I like it better when we can just blow them up."

"No kidding." Nero sighed as he hefted the book with his devil arm walking over to pick up Red Queen with the other.

"Then that would kill that _precious_ human that I share this body with." the demon snapped.

"Which is exactly why we're exorcising you," Nero smirked. "We're almost done too," he turned his icy colored eyes to the writing in the book that Dante had explained he needed to read aloud.

"_Vox of ventus EGO super vos._

_Vox of ira EGO super vos._

_Vox of incendiary EGO super vos._

_Vox of levitas EGO super vos._

_Vox of tempestras EGO super vos._

_Vox of luna EGO super vos._

_Vox of sol solis super vos._

_Vox of astrum super vos._

_Vox of abyssus quod universities super vos."_

Tiffany screamed a high pitched horrible sound that had Dante and Lady covering their ears the entire time Nero read, but the louder she screamed the louder Nero spoke. As he reached the last '_vos_' he lifted Red Queen and swiftly brought it down.

Silence rang through the shop Tiffany's lips still parted in a silent scream as her eyes turned completely white and she collapsed forward onto the wooden floor.

The demon hunters stared at her before looking at each other.

"…Did it work?" Nero asked.

"I have no idea but it looked pretty cool." Dante commented.

Lady rolled her eyes before kneeling on the floor and prodding Tiffany's arm with the tip of her finger as if worried that she would shoot upright and try to take off her finger. Instead she just rolled over onto the salt at her side and groaned.

"Well…she's alive." Dante commented.

"Shut up Dante." Lady sighed, crawling into the circle and rolling Tiffany fully onto her back. Nero closed the book and put down Red Queen as he cautiously came over to her other side. The girl's eyes cracked open as Dante shrugged and flopped back into his desk chair.

"Where am I? Nero?" she mumbled.

"I guess you're coming around." he smiled softly.

"I can take it from here." Lady offered.

Nero looked up and met the female demon hunter's mismatched eyes before nodding slowly.

"You're alright Tiff. Lady is gonna take you home now."

The blonde blinked and nodded slightly before her eyes flagged again, leaving her unconscious.

"Will she…?"

"I don't think she remembers a damn thing when the demon was in control." she said, finding Tiffany's car keys and taking them from her pocket.

"Probably better that way."

"Alright. I'll take her home. I'll have your pay in a week or so once they realize there won't be anymore killings." she said.

"What about Emily?"

"That's actually my department kid." Dante grinned. "You meet lots of crazy people doing this job. I know a lady who can be a mentor to her. If she wants that is."

Nero smiled lightly. "I think she would. She needs someone on her side."

"No problem then."

Lady had Nero bundle the blonde into the car she'd driven to Devil May Cry and took off down the road, in the drizzling rain.

* * *

_One week later…_

Nero sighed as he toweled off his hair before looking up at himself in the mirror and smiling, the last of the stubborn brown dye had washed out of his naturally platinum hair which meant the last ruminants of the mission were finally gone-aside from the money Lady still hadn't gotten him.

He made his way out of the bathroom into the office where Dante was lounging at the desk as usual, but there was something unusual.

"Dante, why is there a silver suitcase on the desk?" he wondered placing the towel over his shoulders.

"Ah, Lady stopped by and dropped off your pay for that mission."

Nero frowned, almost suspicious as he walked to the front of the desk and flipped the case around to flick open the latches and see what was inside. The case wasn't _full _of money but it was more than he'd gotten for any of his other missions.

"Enough in there to buy me a pizza?" Dante asked hopefully.

Nero chuckled. "Sure old man. Pizza on me-just one though." he amended. He was trying to save up to buy a house here on his own. Not that he didn't like living at Devil May Cry.

He snapped the case closed as there was a knock on the door. The younger hunter quirked an eyebrow and Dante shrugged. Nero shrugged then as well and went over to open the double doors.

"Nero-Oh my God you look so much different with light hair. Did you bleach it?" Emily lightly laughed. The haunted look was gone from her face and she was smiling.

"No, actually the brown was the dye job. This is natural." he chuckled.

"Well, I just stopped by because I wanted to say thank you for…believing what I told you and not thinking I was crazy like everyone else. I also wanted to thank you for helping me to meet my new sensei."

"Actually that was Dante," he said hitching his thumb back towards the man sitting at the desk. "But I'll pass along the message."

"Thank you. All of you. I have to go now. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime." she blushed before turning to head back down the steps.

"Bye." he offered watching as she left before closing the door.

"Guess you made everything right, huh kid?"

"Looks that way." he agreed.

"Now how about that pizza?" the older male rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Can you think of anything else?" the younger said rolling his eyes.

"Yes-no olives."

"Fine I'll get you the damn pizza now." he sighed a small smirk playing across his lips. Things seemed to be back to normal now, but who knew how long it would last in a place like Devil May Cry?

* * *

Actually, this is the end. I know it's a bit abrupt and all, I tried to wind it back down slowly and tie up all the loose ends :3 I hope you enjoyed it anyway! After this I will likely be returning to Ebony and Ivory Queens. So until then.

Sayonara!

~Bitbyboth January 26, 2011

PS. If any of you were curious about the 'ritual' for the exorcism I just took bits and pieces from other rituals I found and combined them. What Nero is saying is: Power of _ I have over thee. The blanks are wind, wrath, fire, lightning, storm, moon, sun, stars, 'hell and the worlds.'


End file.
